encyklopediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mark Wahlberg
Mark Robert Michael Wahlberg, znany również jako Marky Mark (ur. 5 czerwca 1971 w Dorchester) – amerykański aktor (dwa razy nominowany do Oscara), producent filmowy, piosenkarz i model. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Dorchester w stanie Massachusetts w rodzinie rzymskokatolickiej jako najmłodszy z dziewięciorga dzieci Irlandki pielęgniarki Almy Elaine (z domu Donnelly), która była spokrewniona z pisarzem Nathanielem Hawthorne, i kierowcy dostawcy Donalda E. Wahlberga, Sr. Wychowywał się z pięcioma braćmi: Arthurem, Jamesem, Paulem, Robertem (ur. 18 grudnia 1967) i Donaldem (ur. 17 sierpnia 1969) oraz trzema siostrami: Debbie, Michelle i Tracey. W 1982 roku, gdy miał jedenaście lat, jego rodzice rozwiedli się; po rozwodzie został z matką. Wkrótce porzucił szkołę Copley Square High School w Bostonie i w wieku czternastu lat zaczął na siebie zarabiać, kradnąc i handlując narkotykami, za co był notowany przez policję. Kariera W 1985 roku, po odbyciu odsiadki, pomocną dłoń wyciągnął do niego jego starszy brat Donnie, ówczesny członek znanego boysbandu New Kids on the Block, z którym był związany przez sześć miesięcy. W 1988 roku, jako szesnastolatek, został skazany na czterdzieści pięć dni więzienia za pobicie dwóch Wietnamczyków. Następnie Donnie skomponował dla brata, występującego solo pod pseudonimem Marky Mark, z towarzyszącym zespołem The Funky Bunch, parę utworów w stylu hip-hopu, najsłynniejszy z nich to „Good Vibrations” (1991), oraz wyprodukował za własne pieniądze jego debiutancką płytę „Music for the People” (1991), która doczekała się statusu platynowej. Został nowym idolem nastolatków w bejsbolówce i luźno opadających spodniach, a w czasie koncertów ściągał spodnie i chwytał się za krocze. W 1991 roku przez dwa lata brał udział w roznegliżowanej reklamie męskiej bielizny słynnego kreatora mody Calvina Kleina, pojawił się na wielkich billboardach z Kate Moss i fotografowany był przez Herba Rittsa. Trafił też na okładki magazynów „Interview Magazine” (w lutym 1992), „YM” (w lutym 1993), „Penthouse” (w marcu 1993), „Esquire” (w czerwcu 1993, w czerwcu 2014), „GQ” (w lipcu 2000, w edycji niemieckiej we wrześniu 2013), „Vanity Fair” (w sierpniu 2001), „Men’s Health” (we wrześniu 2005, w czerwcu 2008, w grudniu 2010, w edycji angielskiej w styczniu 2012, w sierpniu 2012, w lutym 2014, we wrześniu 2016, w lutym 2018, w edycji rumuńskiej w marcu 2018), „Muscle & Fitness” (w edycji tureckiej w maju 2013, w marcu 2017, w lipcu 2017) i „Maxim” (w lipcu 2015). W 1993 roku kariera Marky'ego Marka zaczęła podupadać z powodu rasistowskich wyzwisk pod adresem czarnoskórych uczniów i odkrycia przez dziennikarzy sprawy pobicia Wietnamczyków, a Mark został okrzyknięty rasistą. Swoją autobiografię zaś zadedykował penisowi, przy okazji opisując burzliwy romans z Madonną. Jeszcze większy atak prasy spowodowało wzięcie w obronę przez Marka muzyka dancehall Shabby Ranksa, który nieopatrznie w wywiadzie zażartował, iż „wszyscy homoseksualiści powinni zostać ukrzyżowani”. W USA został wówczas obiektem ataków zarówno prasy jak i mniejszości narodowych i seksualnych. Gdy druga płyta „You Gotta Believe” (1992) nie sprzedawała się tak dobrze jak poprzednia, rozpoczął karierę aktorską. Po występie w programie HBO Ben Stiller zaprasza (The Ben Stiller Show, 1993), zagrał w telewizyjnym thrillerze Zastępstwo (The Substitute, 1993) jako student, który odkrywa, że nowa nauczycielka literatury nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje. Zadebiutował na dużym ekranie rolą buntowniczego szeregowego Tommy’ego Lee Haywooda w komediodramacie Penny Marshall Inteligent w armii (Renaissance Man, 1994) u boku Danny’ego DeVito i Jamesa Remara. W biograficznym dramacie kryminalnym Przetrwać w Nowym Jorku (The Basketball Diaries, 1995) z Leonardo DiCaprio pojawił się jako Mickey, niespokojne dziecko ulicy. W dreszczowcu Jamesa Foleya Strach (Fear, 1996) z Reese Witherspoon zagrał postać psychopaty dotkniętego morderczą obsesją, za którą był nominowany do nagrody MTV. Kreacja Dirka Digglera, gwiazdora porno-bizesu lat 70. o przyrodzeniu niespotykanych rozmiarów w dramacie Boogie Nights (1997) została odebrana z uznaniem przez widzów i krytyków. Za rolę sierżanta pierwszej klasy Troya Barlow w filmie Złoto pustyni (Three Kings, 1999) wraz z George’em Clooneyem i Ice Cube odebrał nagrodę Blockbuster Entertainment. Jako producent filmowy przebojowego serialu HBO Ekipa (Entourage, 2004–2007) z udziałem Adriana Greniera otrzymał nagrodę Brytyjskiej Akademii Filmowej (BAFTA). Rola detektywa sierżanta Dignama z rodzinnego Bostonu w dramacie kryminalnym Martina Scorsese Infiltracja (The Departed, 2006) przyniosła mu nagrodę krytyków w Bostonie, National Society of Film Critics Award, National Board of Review i nominację do nagrody Oskara i Złotego Globu. W roku 2017 trafił na listę magazynu „Forbes” jako najlepiej opłacany aktor świata, który zarobił 68 mln dolarów. Osiągnął takie wpływy dzięki występom w filmach Tata kontra tata 2 i Transformers: Ostatni rycerz. Życie prywatne Spotykał się z Nicole Eggert, Jasmin St. Claire, Traci Bingham (1991), Kate Moss (1992), Soleil Moon Frye (1992-93), Shannen Doherty (1992), gwiazdą porno Savannah (1993; w 1994 roku popełniła samobójstwo), Reese Witherspoon (1995-97), Tammy Pobi (1997), aktorką Chiną Chow (1997-2000), modelką Jaime Rishar (1998), Jordaną Brewster (od 2000 do czerwca 2001), modelką Fridą Andersson (2000), ex-żoną Roda Stewarta – modelką Rachel Hunter (2000). W 2000 roku związał się z modelką Rheą Durham (ur. 1 lipca 1978), z którą 3 sierpnia 2009 wziął ślub. Ma z nią czworo dzieci – dwie córki: Ellę Rae (ur. 2 września 2003) i Margaret Grace (ur. 11 stycznia 2010) oraz dwóch synów: Michaela (ur. 22 marca 2006) i Brendana Josepha (ur. 16 września 2008). Zaangażowany w działania Kościoła rzymskokatolickiego i cotygodniowe Msze św. Wahlberg otwarcie popiera małżeństwa osób tej samej płci, pomimo sprzeciwu Kościoła. We wrześniu 2015 przeprosił papieża Franciszka za brutalne żarty, które zrobił w komedii Setha MacFarlane’a Ted, a w październiku 2017 w publicznym wywiadzie przeprowadzonym przez katolickiego kardynała Blase'a Cupicha z Chicago stwierdził, że szukał przebaczenia od Boga wcielając się w aktora porno w Boogie Nights. Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy filmowi Kategoria:Amerykańscy producenci telewizyjni Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy telewizyjni Kategoria:Amerykańscy producenci filmowi Kategoria:Amerykańscy modele Kategoria:Amerykańscy raperzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy wokaliści